That's Business
by smiles1116
Summary: Kiba and Arianna can't seem to make ends meet, and in the hunt for another job, they get a proposition that seems too good to be true. But what happens when the industry they join threatens to tear them apart? Warning: rated M for smut and such, including some taboo fetishes (brotherxsister) and yaoi.
1. Burdens

Arianna shakes her head as she punches the numbers into the calculator, once, twice, three times…

_It still wasn't enough_.

"Oi, Ari… how are we making out this month?" Kiba Inuzuka drops into the single other chair at their small table.

He had just returned from yet another tedious D-rank mission. In the time of peace following the war, the rebuilding had happened, followed quickly by a lack of jobs for shinobi of all ranks. And those jobs that _were_ available were all tedious, time-consuming tasks such as escorts and chores within the village or others. It seemed there was never enough to live on, even with two salaries. Most shinobi of Konohagakure had long since take up a second primary trade and only used their ninja training to help earn just a little extra to keep them comfortable. But in the case of the young Inuzukas, Kiba and sister Arianna, there just wasn't enough to get them through. Despite the stretching, scrimping, and minimizing on… everything…

… two young shinobi just couldn't make ends meet.

Arianna releases a low sigh before covering her eyes with her hand, tiredly rubbing, as if she could brush the fatigue away and keep going. Kiba can already tell that her news isn't good, and even though he doesn't really want to hear it, he remains in his seat.

"… It's the same."

Kiba slinks back in his chair; his head falls back to lift his troubled gaze to the ceiling, shaggy brown hair stretching toward the floor. He kicks the chair back to balance on two legs as he mulls over her news. Arianna had long since ceased berating him for the risky move, but this time she can't seem to help herself.

"Will you sit down properly already and be serious for a minute?" Her words come out in a harsh bark, and she immediately feels guilty. Kiba shoots her a dirty look but _thunk_s the legs back down onto the wooden floor harder than necessary. The tension over their finances is so high that they always seem to be at each other's throats, fangs bared and ready for a fight.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Arianna." He only ever uses her full name when he was pissed off at her. "There just aren't enough jobs for shinobi."

"Then we're both going to have to get second jobs," she pushes herself up from her chair. "And one of us might need a third. I really don't see another option."

Kiba goes very still and quiet. The silence between them is tense and stretches over the span of several agonizing minutes. His dark eyes rest on the knot in the wooden floorboard. Arianna stands facing away from him, but her eyes are shut. This is the one thing that she'd been desperately trying to avoid, and with good reason.

"Ari… we barely see each other as it is." Kiba rubs his eyes then gets up suddenly. "Isn't there anything else we can cut back on?"

"There's nothing, Kiba."

"I mean, I could eat less!" He isn't even listening to her. "Akamaru probably could, too. And I mean, do we really need running wat-"

Arianna spins around and shoves at his shoulders. "Kiba, there's NOTHING!"

He instantly goes quiet at the sight of tears in her usually bright blue eyes. She always did look different from the rest of the Inuzuka clan. Her strawberry-blonde hair makes her stand out from the rest, although she does retain that trademark feral quality to her features. Looks aside, the bright red fangs on her cheeks mark her as one of the clan, one of his own.

And Kiba does not like to see one of his own cry.

"Ngh…" An odd noise escapes Kiba's lips as he bites down on his lower lip, and he soon finds himself standing with Arianna swept up in his arms in a tight hug. Her soft scent of strawberries and the warmth of sunshine tickle his nose, and his arms tighten as she fists the back of his shirt. It isn't long before he can smell tears, and soon he can't tell hers apart from his own. "Ari… we'll make it work. We always have…. We can start applying to places together tomorrow. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and land jobs together! Wouldn't that be great?!"

Arianna snorts softly against his shoulder. She can almost _feel_ his grin radiating sunshine-y crap against her ear. "Yeah, right, I'll end up blamed for everything _you_ do wrong."

"And I'll get credit for everything _you_ do right!" His barking laughter is soft but joyous, and the girl can't help but sigh and smile a little.

"Just like always, eh, Kiba?"

"Always," he pulls back slightly to grin down at her before growing serious again. "And if anyone has to get a third job, it will be me."

"… We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." The two are quiet for a moment longer before Arianna speaks again.

"Oi, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"… You really need a bath."

"What, you don't like my manly stink?!" He smirks and lifts his arm. Too late she realizes what he means to do, and Arianna can only squeal as he grips the hair at the back of her head and rubs his sweaty armpit against her face.

"KIBA!" The disgruntled screech is slightly muffled but still manages to hurt his sensitive ears. She struggles against him in a desperate attempt to gain purchase against him before shoving away, gagging and coughing as she frantically rubs her nose. "Oh my GOD, you _stink_! Worse than a dog!"

Kiba releases his barking laughter again, sounding eerily like their mother. He easily dodges the shoe thrown in the direction of his head and scampers off down the hallway to the bathroom they share.

"Go take a fucking shower, mongrel!"

"At least I'm not a bitch like you!"

He barely gets the door shut before her other shoe smacks against it.


	2. The Road Less Traveled

"Thanks for your time and consideration! I look forward to hearing from you!" Arianna rises, a bright smile plastered on her face as she shakes the hand of the manager to whom she had given her résumé. Her fangs flash lightly in the late afternoon sun as she turns and moves out of the shop. No one is hiring, and it's being made painfully clear. Blue eyes lift to the sky once she is outside, and a sigh escapes her lips. This job-hunting thing is going nowhere, and one place even turned her down because of the permanent facial markings on her face. Though it would shame her to cover them, she had offered such, but the owner insisted he would still be offended because he would _know_ "such monstrosities exist upon your face!"

Never mind that there's a tattooing parlor in the back of the shop. Arianna is certain it had something to do with her being a woman, but with the overwhelming scent of baby powder and _old_, she didn't really want to work there anyway.

It is almost the agreed-upon time to meet Kiba again. They'd split up to hand out résumés. Even though it would be nice to be hired by the same company or shop, the chances are slim. Either one of them would be lucky to get a call at this point, if his luck had been the same as hers. She allows her hand to drop and pulls a bottle of water from her pocket, taking a slow drink. The cool water soothes her throat, especially after all the talking and attempting to sell herself – in so many words – to potential employers all morning. Finally, she can put off returning no longer. Arianna begins the trek to the front entrance of the park. She wonders what luck her brother has had, but she isn't surprised to see he is already waiting as she turns the corner. After glancing both ways, Arianna darts across the street and resumes moving down the sidewalk toward him. It isn't long before his eyes fall on her, though it's a given that he caught her scent long before she came into view.

"Oi, Ari!" He pushes off the brick column housing the gate and trots toward her. He had taken a different approach to the task at hand. What that approach was, though… Arianna wasn't sure she wanted to know.

_Probably walking in and demanding to be hired_, Arianna can't help giggling softly to herself, the blue in her eyes flickering with amusement. Glad to see his sister is in a decent mood after all this, Kiba flashes a grin at her as he stops to stand just in front of her.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I didn't really have any luck." His dark brown eyes lift up to the clouds for a moment before dropping back to her. "I mean, I tried, I promise you that. But-"

"Kiba, it's fine," Arianna gives him a slightly tight smile. "I didn't have any luck either."

They gaze at each other for a moment, the plastered-on smiles slowly dropping from their faces. Arianna's eyes begin to grow sad once more, and she whispers, "Kiba… what are we going to do?"

_Oh no, here come the tears again._ Kiba hates the tears with a bloody passion. Without thinking, the slightly taller male lifts his hand to cup her cheek, though the other remains deep within his pocket. He offers her a half smile, half smirk. "Hey, I know it's rough. We'll figure it out. We can try this again on the next set of shops tomorrow."

"Yeah," her voice is small, and her faint smile doesn't come close to reaching her eyes. He can always tell when she forces her smiles. It's something about the way the red fangs on her cheeks move. "We'll try again tomorrow with another set of shops."

He can still smell the tears about to start falling, so Kiba leans in and does the only thing he can think of doing: he kisses the tip of Arianna's nose and laughs softly as she scrunches it. He then presses his forehead against hers, gazing deeply into her eyes. The hand on her cheek slides back through her hair to hold her close.

Neither of them notices the stranger who has stopped to watch them across the street.

"Hey, no need to cry, sis. I mean, at least we're still together. No one can take _that_ from us, right?"

Arianna sniffs softly and murmurs, "Yeah… I guess they can't. I don't… I don't know what I'd do without you, Kiba."

"You'd have a hell of a time making a go of it and always be bored out of your mind," he grins gently at her. "You know I'm always going to be here for you."

"I do, yeah," her smile grows slightly and becomes more natural. He's managing to cheer her up a bit, even if she doesn't feel like smiling.

"I love you, Ari."

"I love you, too, Kiba," she murmurs, eyes softening and the tears beginning to fade. "You big mutt."

"I may be a mutt, but you're a raving bitch."

"And I'm damn proud to be one!" Kiba chuckles huskily, glad to see her spunk returning. He opens his mouth to retort, but both of their attentions are jerked toward a man walking across the street toward them while slowly and loudly clapping.

"Bravo, bravo." The man drawls out. Kiba's smile instantly fades, as does Arianna's. Neither of them likes the scent coming off this man. It's not exactly dangerous, but it's something their instincts demand they flee from. Arianna speaks first, despite being minutely younger than her brother.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kiba can sense the venom and disapproval in her tone, and it makes him inwardly shudder. It always means trouble for Kiba when she turns this voice on him, but this guy seems to not even notice… or care.

"Who I am matters not. However, you might be interested in what I have to say." He stops a few feet from them. At least he has sense enough not to approach a visibly snarling canine. Arianna places a hand on Kiba's arm to keep him from attacking the man outright.

"You have about two minutes to tell us what you want," she speaks firmly and without any sense of discomfort, "before I set my brother loose on you."

"Why the harsh welcome when I'm only here to offer you a job?" Their demeanors change slightly, and a decidedly lecherous smirk crosses the man's face. "I can see _that_ got your attention."

Kiba's eyes remain narrowed, and he's about to tell the guy to fuck off somewhere else before Arianna steps in ahead of him. "What line of work are you in?"

"Sweetheart, I'm in the _entertainment_ industry," he leers at them. "And the two of you are perfect for a segment I want to complete."

"That didn't answer her question!" Kiba snarls before Arianna can stop him, but the man only laughs.

"Quite observant for a raging pack of late-teen hormones, aren't you?" The siblings exchange a glance. This guy is rude and bold, but both of them realize that jobs don't just… offer themselves often. Blue and brown eyes return to the lecher before them.

"Are you going to tell us what you want or continue to beat around the bush?" Arianna is just as sick of this guy's games as Kiba, and she won't take much more of it.

"Ah, so the bitch is interested," he drawls, instantly setting Kiba on edge.

"DON'T YOU CALL HER A BITCH, YOU BASTARD!" Arianna steps between Kiba and the man, her presence barely enough to keep her brother from bounding forward and clawing out the man's eyes and throat.

Though, that doesn't mean Arianna doesn't wish to do the same. "Call me that again, and next time, it won't just be him lunging at you."

The man only laughs, which sets both of them on edge all over again. "Fine, fine, I'll make my proposition. You two seem fairly close for siblings, and that's what I'm looking for."

Kiba's eyes narrow, and Arianna growls. "Explain."

The man's laughter is dark and almost… perverse. He drops the façade and smirks. "Sweetheart, I'm a porn producer, and I'm looking for a pair of siblings to fill a spot. Actors just can't fake the bond between true brother and sister. And I want you.

"BOTH of you."

Kiba's first instinct is to growl and yell. His hands land firmly on his sister's hips, as if the man before them is going to forcefully take her away from him. "LIKE HELL WE'RE GONNA SELL OURSELVES TO YOU!"

But Arianna simply narrows her eyes. "… And why us?"

"You two have the close bond I'm looking for," the man shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "And I could believe for a moment that he was going to kiss you."

Kiba can't stop himself from butting in with a loud snarl. "What I do with my sister is none of your fucking business, you pervert!"

"_Au contraire_, indeed it _is_ my business," he almost purrs as his eyes flash, "especially when I'm offering to pay you so generously."

Before he can yell again, Arianna places a hand over the hand on her left hip, a wordless indication for Kiba to shut the hell up. "Define 'generously'."

"For amateurs, we usually pay a low rate," he speaks as his eyes slide up and down her fit and curved figure. "But since I've been seeking out a good pair for this project… I'll pay _each_ of you double."

"Double what?"

"Well, it sure won't be minimum wage!" The man's laugh sends a chill down both of their spines. "Tell you what, you don't have to decide right now. Talk it over, and if you decide you're interested…"

They watch as he pulls a card from his pocket and hands it forward. Arianna takes it slowly, eyes never leaving his form. The man turns and begins walking in the other direction, calling over his shoulder.

"Come for an interview. I doubt you'll regret it."

The two of them watch until he disappears from sight, and only then do they relax. Arianna looks down at the card in her hand, and Kiba looks over her shoulder. It's a plain white business card with the business name and contact number.

"'Entrances, Inc.'?" Kiba stares at it. "What, is that a joke about sex?"

"It could be a reference to the industry mesmerizing its viewers, too," Arianna muses.

"I don't think we should do it."

"… I think we should go for the interview."

"WHAT?!" Kiba yanks her around to growl, nose pressing against hers again but this time, not in a comforting manner. "How could you even _consider_ something like that?!"

"An interview isn't an agreement!" She growls back at him, eyes flashing. "But really, can we afford to throw this offer away without examining it more closely?! No one else in town is hiring, and few people are willing to hire shinobi for work they can get done by a regular person! After everything that has happened in the past few years, don't you think we should at least give it the benefit of the doubt?!"

Her words are harsh and shut him up entirely, but he takes a step back and continues to glare. After taking a breath to calm down, Arianna steps forward and reaches up to brush her fingers across his cheek. Her voice is much softer this time. "Let's just see what it's about… and if you are still against it, we won't do it… okay?"

Kiba growls lowly but finally leans into her touch, grunting, "I'll go… but I'm not going to like it."


	3. The Interview

When they arrive at the warehouse at the address listed on the business card, it seems far too… _discreet_… to be playing host to an industry such as this. The outside is a nondescript too-thin chocolate milk color with a darker brown roof. The windows are blacked out, but so are the windows in most of the other warehouses in this area.

_Probably to prevent theft or something_, Arianna muses to herself. She stands outside the building with Kiba, so involved in her own thoughts that she doesn't hear him speaking to her immediately.

"Oi, Ari!" Kiba waves his hand before her face, and the girl jolts with surprise.

"H-huh? What is it, Kiba?"

"I asked if you're sure you want to do this," his voice is much lower than it was a moment ago. His dark eyes are filled with uncertainty, and the blue pair he gazes into reflects the same hesitancy. The night that the man had approached them, the two had returned home and not spoken a word about it. Part of their tense silence had come from shock, the rest of it from the fear and uncertainty of the others' thoughts on the matter. Neither had wanted to start talking and say something that would drive the other away, and that's how the air between them had remained until today. But this is the crossroads; there's no way to avoid the conversation now.

"I mean, we've come all this way," Arianna murmurs, turning her gaze back to the front of the warehouse. "Is there really… any harm in an interview and… learning more about the requirements?"

Kiba can't take it anymore. He jerks her around and stares hard into her eyes, his hands heavy on her shoulders. "Ari, the chances are you'd be having sex with me in front of a camera and strangers. Is that what you want?"

While she holds his gaze, Kiba can see several mixed feelings flicker through the blue: fear, shame, worry… but also curiosity and a steely will she inherited from their mother. "I'd rather have sex with you than a stranger."

"But I'm your brother!"

"Yes, and I trust you!" Arianna snaps at him then grits her teeth. Shock registers on his face as he catches the excess moisture threatening to escape her eyes. "I-I trust you not to hurt me… and I trust you to make a decision based on what's best for us right now. Just like I'm trying to."

"But Ari-"

"Don't you 'but Ari' me!" A couple of tears escape down her cheeks to freedom. "We could be doing a hell of a lot worse things with a hell of a lot worse partners for a hell of a lot less money!"

"Is this all about the money, Ari?!" Anger flashes through the familiar dark eyes before her.

"No, but all you're thinking about is the fact that I'm your sister. And you know what, maybe it _is_ gross and wrong! I mean, it's called a taboo fetish for a reason!" More tears fall from her eyes, and her throat grows tight, straining her voice. Then something akin to painful understanding shoots through her eyes, and she drops her gaze. "… Or is it just because it's me? Not even that I'm your sister, just me? Am entirely I unattractive to you?"

Kiba almost can't believe what he's hearing. But Arianna stops speaking, obviously waiting for an answer he doesn't have. His hands are still tightly gripping her shoulders, and they stand in tense silence for several minutes. Kiba finally breaks the silence by dropping his piercing gaze, hands loosening slightly, then speaking in a voice so quiet Arianna can barely hear him.

"… I'm afraid of ruining the relationship we have."

Arianna slowly looks up at him again.

"I'm afraid..." Kiba shuts his eyes. "I'm afraid of this hurting us. I'm afraid of losing you, Ari."

He finally looks up at her, only to see the same fear mirrored in her eyes.

"Kiba…" her voice is tight. "I'm afraid, too… but I'm more afraid… of us not being able to take care of each other."

"Ari… Ari promise me that… if we go through with this…" he struggles for words for a moment. "Promise me… that you'll still love me."

The strawberry-blonde girl steps forward and presses herself against his chest, whispering. "Kiba, I'll always love you, and nothing and no one will ever change how I feel about you… even having sex with you in front of strangers who videotape it."

"… Even if we decide not to do it?" His arms slowly lift to encircle her once more, holding her tightly, as if she's going to disappear.

"Yes, Kiba," she whispers against his shoulder. "Even when we decide _together_ to or not to do it, I'll love you no matter what."

"Good," he whispers, turning his face into her hair. "And I'll always love you, Ari… no matter what."

They remain that way for several minutes, slowly calming themselves down to prepare for whatever may lie in wait. Finally, Arianna loosens her grip on his shirt, and Kiba's arms fall away. She turns back to face the warehouse, wordlessly holding out her hand. Kiba notices the movement and catches it with his own. He takes a long breath then releases it, heavy and quick.

"… Are you ready, Ari?"

"… I don't think there's really any way to prepare for this…" Arianna murmurs. "But… we might as well go in."

After another long and tense moment, Kiba finally takes the first step forward. Arianna follows suit, still tightly clutching his hand for support. They share a glance then together push open the door to the building. Whatever they were expecting, it certainly isn't this.

The interior of what appears to be the lobby contains a couple of couches and a few chairs, which all match the too-thin chocolate milk color scheme. There are a couple of tall leafy plants on either side of the desk that Kiba's nose instantly identifies as fake, and Arianna can't even say the room is much different from that of a hospital's reception lobby. Hesitantly, they share another glance before walking up to the counter together. Behind it sits a bored-looking woman, perhaps in her forties, filing her nails. Again, Arianna thinks she could easily be in a hospital for visitation check-in.

"What are your names?" The woman has an odd accent and draws out the vowels while seeming to ignore the _r_ sounds entirely.

"I-I'm… I'm Inuzuka Arianna, and this is my brother, Kiba." Her voice comes out far less steady than she had been hoping. The woman's eyes lift to glance between them, studying their faces.

"Yeah, the boss said you'd be in sometime this week." The siblings exchange glances again, wondering how he could be certain they'd show up. But before they can give it much more thought, the woman gestures to the seating area. "Go sit over there. He'll be out soon."

Slowly they turn and head for the seats, choosing to sit together on the couch. Arianna is squeezing Kiba's hand so tightly that her knuckles are white, but he doesn't stop her from doing it. He's just as tense and nervous as she is. They don't wait long before the same creepy man from a few days ago bursts out of a door to the left of the desk.

"Ah, just who I was hoping to see!" A multitude of scents follow him into the room and assault the noses of the siblings. Arianna shifts nervously, and they both stand, feeling more than a little out of place.

"Um…" Arianna isn't sure what to say, and she's glad when Kiba speaks up instead.

"Okay before this goes any further, you're going to tell us your fucking name." His eyes are hard, daring the man to argue. Kiba barely manages to keep from raising his hackles and snarling from sheer dislike. But the man before them seems to realize it and stops walking.

"Fine, fine," he sighs, not really seeing the importance of everyone needing to know his damn name. But since he's the one who wants this pair so badly, he knows it's best to oblige them for now. "My name is Misato Ryuu. You may both call me by my first name."

"I think _Misato_ is fine." Kiba's gaze remains hard and trained on the man, flatly refusing to call him by his first name. The man – Misato – simply raises an eyebrow and otherwise doesn't comment.

"Will you both follow me for the interview now?" He turns and goes through the door, obviously expecting them to follow. Arianna glances at Kiba nervously, but he simply squeezes her hand and begins to walk. She shoots a look toward the receptionist, who is still engrossed in her manicure. Kiba and Arianna go through the door to follow Misato down a long hallway. The stench of sex, sweat, and other things neither of them really wants to know the name of hangs heavy around them in the air like a cloud.

_Yeah, a big porn cloud_, Kiba thinks to himself. He almost wants to snicker but can't find the courage to find their situation funny yet. He absolutely despises the idea of allowing his minutely younger sister to enter the dirty world of fetish porn acting, but at the same time… _Is it really so bad if I'm the one partnering up with her, as long as nobody finds out?_

They pass a few obviously well-seasoned actors who leer behind them, making various comments about the "fresh meat" being brought in. The only thing that keeps Kiba from turning around and attacking the vile comment makers is Arianna squeezing his hand even tighter. He softens slightly toward her, and the feeling of protectiveness increases. He _will_ keep her from being hurt…

… no matter what.

He's so absorbed in his own inner ferocity that he barely manages to stop when Misato turns into a room.

"Shut the door behind you."

They enter, and Kiba shuts the door. There are two chairs on one side of the table, and Misato takes the single chair on the opposite side. Kiba leads Arianna forward, and each of them takes a seat. For a moment, Misato simply gazes at them, muttering to himself before finally speaking.

"Alright well, we all know why you're here. First things first, if you get the job, those marks on your faces will be covered up during all shoots. Are we clear?"

Arianna can't help but feel a little bit of relief that their clan-identifying marks will be hidden. Kiba is slightly offended, but inwardly, he's glad that he didn't have to ask for it. They both nod their agreement, allowing Misato to continue.

"Alright, now stand up and strip down to your underwear." When neither of them moves immediately, Misato's eyes narrow slightly. "Both of you now, come on. What, did you think this was a questions and answer interview? It's a physical one. Obviously, I can't have you acting if you don't meet a certain visual criteria."

Kiba rises and feels no qualms about stripping, other than perhaps a small bit of discomfort involving being almost naked in front of a lecherous stranger. He glances over at his sister, knowing she's a different story entirely. Arianna slowly stands, already looking like she's about to start crying at any moment. The only reason she doesn't is because of her shinobi training. Kiba tugs his shirt off by the collar, revealing a lean, toned, tanned chest that almost seems to have been chiseled out by whatever gods exist. His hands drop to his fly to remove his pants, legs as tanned and toned as the rest of him. He has a runner's physique with just a little more muscle. A few scars from various battles are faintly visible, but they only add to the attractiveness of his form.

He glances at Arianna again. Her fingers are trembling as she slowly lifts up the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head inside-out. She rights it before slowly laying it on the back of the chair. Her cheeks are bright red, every bit the blushing virgin, and she hesitates before slowly pushing down her skirt. Kiba knows that, had they known the interview was pretty much a physical, she wouldn't have worn her good dress clothes. The lack of clothing reveals a softly curved body with skin paler than that of her brother. As a woman, she's naturally softer in every way, but the shape of her breasts and ass are rather pleasing in nothing but the blue lingerie. Arianna leaves her skirt pooled on the ground and steps out of it, nervously looking anywhere except at Misato.

Her blue eyes find Kiba's dark ones, and they plead with him for support. Without needing to hear it, he reaches out and takes her hand again, offering it a comforting squeeze paired with a faint smile for support. Arianna finds herself calming a little, readying herself for what might be thrown her way. She jumps slightly the light screech of metal on wood sounds in front of them.

Misato pushes back his chair and stands up, moving toward him. "You two are starkly different, even for siblings. It's remarkable, really."

They exchange glances again; this isn't the first time they've been told the exact same thing. The man seems to be talking to himself as he stands before Arianna.

"Let's see now… lift your arms above your head. Good, good." His hands reach out and lightly run down her arms. Arianna's blush deepens as he strokes over her armpits and down her sides to squeeze at her hips. "You've got a little bit of body fat on you, but it's in places that make it rather attractive."

Arianna isn't sure whether or not to take that as a compliment, and Kiba isn't sure whether or not he should clobber the guy for it. But neither has time to think much about it as he kneels and slides both hands up first one leg, then the other. He stops to grip and lightly squeeze her thigh before repeating the process on the other leg. Arianna already feels a little dirty as he rises again and moves behind her.

"AH!" She yelps and flushes darkly. Kiba growls lowly when he realizes Misato just grabbed her ass with both hands.

"Ah, sensitive. Yes, that will be fantastic."

Suddenly, he's directly in front of Kiba.

"Arms above your head, same deal now." His hands reach out and begin sliding down Kiba's arms, tsking lightly when he sees the hair sprouting from beneath them.

"We'll definitely have to have you shave in certain areas. Nothing like a hair on the tongue to be a complete mood-killer, am I right?" Misato laughs to himself while Arianna and Kiba just exchange a look, each thinking the guy is odd but perhaps has a point. Kiba's stomach muscles flex slightly as the man's fingers run over them, causing him to smirk as he grips Kiba's hips. "Ah, you're sensitive, too. This is going to be a lot of fun, I can already tell."

Kneeling, the man feels up each of Kiba's legs before moving behind him. Kiba doesn't yelp like Arianna did, since he knew the grope was coming. But the sharp intake of breath through his nose still gives him away, making the man smirk as he comes back around in front of them.

"Alright, we've done the basic inspection. Now do away with the underwear." When neither of them moves again, Misato tsks impatiently. "We don't have all night, now! Time is money. You'll soon learn that in this industry."

"So is sex." Kiba mutters darkly, but he only succeeds in making the man laugh harshly.

"Oh, boy, you don't know how right you are."

Kiba growls softly and releases his sister's hand to push down his boxers, exposing himself entirely. He looks over and feels sorry for Arianna, who he can tell is about one harsh word away from crying. He's about to remind her that she doesn't have to do this, that they can walk away right now… but then she sniffs softly and raises her trembling hands. Arianna slowly unhooks the fastenings on her bra, one by one, then shrugs her shoulders forward to let it fall. She catches it and lays it over her shirt, hesitating a moment before shutting her eyes tightly and pushing her panties down. She lets them pool around her ankles but doesn't step out of them, perhaps so she can get them back on quicker once this nightmare is over.

Once their bodies are bare of clothing, Misato steps forward again. Kiba is quick to reach over and grab Arianna's hand again. He moves in front of Arianna and leans in, muttering to himself as he examines her breasts up close.

"Nice shape, even nicer size." She can barely breathe with him standing so close, and she can't help the indignant, surprised squeak that rips out of her throat when Misato cups both of her breasts and squeezes. The size of them fills his large hands and then some, the pillow-esque quality pleasing him. They're not too firm and not too soft. His thumbs rub briskly over both nipples to watch them harden, and Arianna's face turns bright red as she squeaks. "A nice pink color, peak quickly, not too small, excellent."

He releases his hold on her breasts and kneels before her again. Arianna turns a panicked gaze to Kiba as Misato grips her inner thighs and pushes them firmly apart. Arianna loses her balance and nearly topples over him, barely saving herself by gripping the back of her chair with one hand. She trembles as she feels the fingers of the stranger before her lightly press against her womanhood before rubbing along the crease. Her eyes slam shut, and she clenches her jaw. She barely even touches herself this way; now she's standing by while a strange man rubs his fingers through her crease before pulling her soft lips apart to expose her very core.

"Definitely will have to wax, nice pink color, full labia…" Misato lets his thumb rub upwards from the top of her entrance to the top of her clitoris, lightly pulling back the hood sheltering her sensitive nub. He leans closer and sniffs lightly at her sex, causing Arianna's blush to deepen. "Strawberries… very interesting…"

Arianna starts to shake and squeezes Kiba's hand harder. Misato rubs the pad of his finger over her clenching entrance before lightly prodding it. The moment it relaxes slightly, he pushes his finger into her moist canal. Arianna gasps softly and tightens around the intrusion in surprise. The finger wriggles slowly deeper into her and rubs around her walls, eliciting a gasp from her lips as he finds a bundle of nerves a few inches inside her. He strokes it a few times, watching her pussy quiver with the light pleasure he draws, then continues pressing his finger into her.

"Easily accessible g-spot… oh… hymen still intact." This causes her face to color a dark shade of red. Misato leans closer and slides his finger back down to stroke her g-spot as reveals her clit again. Without warning, he drags his tongue around then over her clit before capturing it between his lips and sucking lightly while bathing it with the flat of his tongue. Arianna's legs almost give out in surprise, and she can't stop the wavering moan that escapes from between her lips. Kiba swallows hard as he watches Misato toy with his sister's obviously sensitive sex, struggling to keep his own groin from throbbing as her strawberry scent manages to reach his sensitive nose. After a couple of minutes, Misato begins to slowly pull out his finger then push it back in, causing Arianna to tremble with the pleasure his obviously experienced hands draw from her body. But as soon as her hips jerk forward the first few times, he withdraws and stands, finger pulling out of her wet canal with a wet suction sound. "We'll definitely have to wax your pussy, but all in all, an excellent specimen."

Misato turns his gaze to the wary male beside her.

"You're next, boy." He licks his lips lightly as he moves in front of Kiba. The latter glares at Misato but makes no move to stop him. Arianna struggles to breathe normally and slowly opens her eyes to watch. Misato starts with Kiba's pectorals, cupping and lightly squeezing them the same way he did to Arianna's breasts. He mutters still as his shifts his hold.

"Nice and firm, excellent definition, nipples visible and firm when erect, good…" His thumbs rub circles over Kiba's nipples a moment longer than necessary, causing the younger male to growl lowly. Misato only smirks in response but continues by kneeling before Kiba. He reaches up and grasps Kiba's thighs, pushing them slightly apart, but not nearly as far apart as he pushed Arianna's thighs. Misato moves a hand to cup Kiba's testicles, lightly lifting and rubbing them with his fingers. A shudder rolls up Kiba's spine. He doesn't want it to feel good, but unfortunately, this is what he likes; he does the same thing to himself when he masturbates. Misato lightly squeezes Kiba's ball sac before using his thumb to rub the bit of skin at the base of his penis. "Size is good, testicles firm and warm…"

Kiba grits his teeth to keep from gasping when Misato's hand wraps around the base of his dick. Misato slowly drags his fist to the end, repeating the gesture a few times then smirking as he feels Kiba's cock twitch in his grip. He examines the head, watching Kiba's budding erection grow… and grow… and grow. Once pre-cum beads on the tip, Misato leans in and swipes it off with the tip of his tongue, making Kiba growl and shoot him a glare. The wickedness in the man's eyes only deepens as he begins to pump Kiba firmly. He pauses after a moment, able to tell the younger, well-hung male is struggling not to like it. Misato lifts Kiba's penis and drags his thumb down the pulsing vein on the underside. "Good color, good hardness, average erection time, roughly nine inches when fully erect, salty taste…"

Misato suddenly withdraws and stands again, as if he didn't just arouse a brother and sister to the point of needing release. "We'll have to wax or shave both of your genitals, but you'll definitely do for my project. Get dressed and get out. You're hired. I'll have the contracts ready to sign when you return on Monday for your first shoot. You're dismissed."

The man walks past them toward the door.

"What, that's it?!" Kiba growls, eyes flashing with aroused anger.

Misato pauses at the door, annoyance crossing his face as he sneers at them. "I have a set to direct. What, you need help getting dressed and going home to fuck yourselves?"

Kiba's about to argue but stops when Arianna tugs his hand. The door shuts, and neither of them moves for a moment. Finally, Arianna releases her hold on Kiba's hand, trembling as she bends over to pull her panties back up. Kiba watches her before bending to tug on his boxers. Neither of them speaks until they're both dressed again.

"… So, what are we going to do, Ari?"

The girl takes a slow breath before shakily letting it out, speaking as she turns toward the door and takes his hand again.

"I guess we're going to spend the weekend deciding if we're going into the porn business… but first…" Arianna hesitates and looks up at him, lightly biting her lower lip.

"But what, Ari?" Kiba pauses at the door, looking at her. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Arianna finally shakes her head and reaches for the doorknob. "I'll ask you when we get home."


End file.
